


Tale of Two Princesses

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Swearing, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Day 3 of glimmadora week. Kind of Medieval au
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tale of Two Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt idk what I was doing with.it sort of is mediveal like it is set in that time frame but aksgjbsakjgsa idk. also random ass crack ships in there because why not. Also a wild adam

Adora sighs as she watches others go about their night. Dancing, eating their hearts out, getting drunk, laughing with others, or examining the architect and paintings that make up her castle’s ballroom. The blonde wishes to join them but as princess, she has to sit and wait. And if she wants to do anything, she’ll have to dance with the person her family set to marry when it’s time. Stupid traditions and merging two kingdoms. Her eyes find said person. 

Catra is at a table, gathering some food and drinks either. She is doing her best to avoid others who want to talk to her, which Adora finds relatable. The other girl is a princess from a smaller kingdom, one that has only been around for a small amount of time. It makes sense for a union and ever since they were both small children, a path in life was set for both of them. However, neither have enjoyed the idea of it. If both are being honest, they have their eyes on others and wish to figure out a way to break the betrothal. For now, however, they play their part. 

Her eyes shift, looking for someone else. Adora can’t find the other princess who has been invited to this event. She is from a kingdom that has had a long standing relationship with her own. As far back as the blonde can remember and from much of the text she has to read, Brightmoon and Grayskull have been close. Guess too close that there is no need to merge like with the Magicats. Adora wishes she had the right to choose. 

Catra soon returns with a plate of food and drinks in her hands. Adora happily takes the plate, her stomach growling, and one of the cups. The magicat takes a seat on the armrest of the chair, sipping down her own drink. 

“Not hungry?” Adora asks after some bites of food. 

“Nah. I am good. So how is Ms. Gloomy doing? Find Sparkle Pants yet?” Catra asks. 

“Okay, ‘Ms. Gloomy’ is your nickname, not mine. And no, I haven’t yet. Even if I did you know I can’t leave. Stupid being next in line and having to stay. If only my brother was born two minutes earlier.” Adora side eyes the other blonde royal, flirting it up with some random prince. 

“Oh, you can.”

Adora turns her head back to face Catra. There is a large, shiteating grin on her face. “What do you mean?”

“Come with me for a sec. I don’t think anyone would give a damn if I steal you for a moment.”

Before Adora can say anything else, Catra grabs her by the wrist and yanks her away. She is dragged out of the ballroom, down the large and long halls, and into her room. One of her windows is open, letting in the cool, night air. Catra finally lets go and digs into her pocket, pulling out a vile.

“Give me a bit of your hair,” she states. 

“What?!?” Adora replies.

“I just need like one strain.”

“First tell me what you are on. Why do you need my hair?”

Catra rolls her dual colored eyes. “I was hanging around the market and found some potions. This one cost me an arm and leg but if you give me a bit of your hair and then I drink it, I’ll be you for like an hour? Two? Fuck, hold on.” She digs into her pocket again and pulls out a slip of paper, reading it. “Okay three. Three hours. More than enough time.”

“You’ll look like me?”

“Yup! Which means…” Catra jesters to the window with her head. Adora looks out. The world outside is dark, lit only by the crescent moon and stars. Near the woods that sit close to the castle, she sees a figure. Even though unable to make out the face, she knows who it is. 

“What do I owe you?” Adora asks. 

“Just when I need it, you help me sneak out to see Perfuma and Scorpia. Oh! Switch out of your clothes cause I'm gonna need them to pull off being you.”

“Wait, won’t people wonder where you are?”

“No? You really think they are gonna care where one person is. And when have I ever really cared what people thought about me?”

“True.”

Adora quickly gathers up more comfortable clothing, switching out of her dress and getting into a tunic, pants, and boots. She prys open the loose floorboard in her room and pulls out her sword and sheath, attaching it to her side. Once she is ready, she hands Catra both her dress, which Catra holds back complaining about wearing, and some hair. The magicat disappears. In a few moments, she comes back. Adora is a bit taken back seeing herself stare right back at you. 

“Damn. That is creepy,” she says. 

“Yeah well, I am only doing this once. That stuff tastes horrible,” Catra replies, in Adora’s voice. “Now go get Sparkles.”

Adora begins to crawl through the window. She stops when she is half way out. “Don’t do anything dumb. My parents are watching and I don’t need my brother to tease me about anything.”

“Come on you can trust me!”

“You said that last time when we went exploring in the woods and I fell down the hole because you were sure the ground was fine.”

“I can easily not do this.”

“I’ll be back soon. Thank you, Catra.”

Adora finishes exiting through the window. She knows every stone, slab, crack, and vine on the wall. In no time at all, she is on the ground. The woods are still several yards away and the blonde has to carefully sneak around, not wanting to be caught by guards. When there is an opening, she races across. With some luck, she is able to make it to the safety of the canopy and slip in. 

“Glim!” she says in a loud whisper, just in case. “Glimmer! Are you there?”

Adora squints, trying to find her. She swears she saw her from up in her room. If only she brought a lantern with her but that would have given her position away to guards. It is days like this the blonde wishes she had night vision like Catra. Where the hell is the other princess?

“Glimmer!” Adora sounds a little louder. She spins her body around, scooping out the area. Suddenly, a small figure appears inches away from her face. The blonde shouts in surprise and jerks back, nearly falling down on her ass. Her feet scramble to find solid ground and manage to do so before tumbling. Laughter fills the air. 

“S-Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to s-scare you that b-badly!” Glimmer says through her laughs. 

“Where the heck were you? Did I see you outside my window or was that an illusion?” Adora asks. 

“Yes, you did see me. I just had to dart back in to not be seen. And as for where I was. I always was here.”

“What?”

Glimmer grins before snapping her fingers. In a flash, she disappears. Adora’s eyes go wide and she takes a step forward, reaching out into the air. Her hand finds something and she hears Glimmer wince. “That’s my face!”

“Sorry.” Adora pulls her hand back. “Is this a new spell? Where did you learn it?”

Glimmer reappears, rubbing her nose. “My aunt. Thankfully, I didn’t have to ask her to learn it or try secretly learning it on my own like everything else. It just was time to teach it. Now I can sneak out more to see you. Used it to get out of the castle but I can’t hold it for a long time yet.”

“Neat!”

“What about you. Pick up any new skills with the sword?”

“A little. Haven’t been able to watch the guards train or read anything about it. Enough talk about this. We are sneaking out aren’t we? Let’s enjoy it.”

Glimmer grins. She creates a ball of light and sets it between them. It follows them as the two begin to walk through the forest. Away from the prying eyes of family members and others, the two quickly catch up on their life. They can’t say much through letters just in case someone was to read them. Now alone in the woods, they can pour their hearts out. Glimmer tells Adora all about how she and Bow have been trying to figure out ways to break up their own betrothal. Bow has his own eyes set on the prince of the Star Kingdom. Both are determined to figure out something without risking starting any shit. 

Adora agrees with her and vents her own frustrations. No matter how hard she and Catra try to figure something out, the harder it seems to be to find an answer. At this rate either everyone is gonna have to suck it up and marry who their parents set up for them when they had no choice or just run off and elope their true loves. Though that latter can start a whole host of problems. 

Soon, the two reach one of their favorite places in the forest. A clearing. They can now see the dark sky, lit up by thousands of brightly colored stars. In the middle of the clearing, is a small pond. It is deep enough for both of them to swim in if they wanted to. Yellow lights flicker around the water and tall grass. Fireflies. The sounds of crickets fill the air as the two take a seat near the pond. They take off their shoes and stick their feet inside. 

“So, when did you and Catra plan on sneaking me out?” Adora asks. “I know you two worked together on this.”

“Couple days ago. Catra really wanted to try out that potion she bought and I really wanted to try out my new powers so it worked out really well with your family hosting a party. We wanted to surprise you with it.”

“Well, thank you. I haven't gotten out of the castle in forever so that is another plus. Hopefully if we can ever figure out how not worked around our predicaments there will be no need to sneak. We can rule together and I can finally learn more about being a knight and you, a spellcaster. ”

“I am glad you’re happy. And agreed. We’ll figure something out somehow...And hey.”

Adora is about to turn and look at Glimmer when hands touch her. The next thing she knows, water is rushing up her nose and filling her sight. She quickly scrambles for the surface, breaking through the top of the pond, and sucks in as much air as possible. Her head snaps around to see the pink and purple haired princess snickering. Try as she might, her hand cannot cover the large grin on her face. 

“Why you,” Adora starts. She quickly reaches out for the smaller girl, grabbing the fabric of her robes, and pulling her underwater with her. The two princesses become encased by the crystal blue colored water. Risking losing all the air in her lungs, Adora forms her own smirk. Though blurry, she can see Glimmer rolling her eyes before shoving her away and heading towards the top. Adora quickly follows. 

“You know you can be a little shit, right?” Glimmer says when Adora breaks through the threshold. 

“Says the one who not only planned sneaking out but was the first to push someone into the water. 

“You love me,” Glimmer hums. 

“I guess so. Which reminds me.” Adora swims closer to Glimmer. She manages to wrap her arms around the other princess and gives her a kiss. It is awkward, since both are trying to keep their bodies above water (though the pond is not _that_ deep). When they part, Adora smiles. “We forgot to do that before.”

“We sure did. Never been kissed in water before so that was nice.”

The two swim around more before climbing out. If they are going to end up back at the castle soon, it is best not to let anyone know they were out. Glimmer uses a spell to dry off their clothing as best as she can. Some spots are still damp but hopefully, with any luck, by the time they return home, everything will be dry. Not wanting to risk time running out and being caught, the two start to head back. 

Soon they reach the edge of the woods. Sure enough, guards are still walking around, waiting to catch anyone trying to sneak in. Gods know Adora’s parents will have a stroke if they find out their daughter is actually out and about. Adora starts to think how they will get back in. 

“How long does your new power last?” she asks, her blue eyes still trained on the guards walking by. 

“Uh...I think at most five minutes? I know what you are thinking and I am going to say it now. I've never done it with more than one person,” Glimmer tells her.

“You wanna try it?” 

Glimmer gives a small shrug. “Don’t blame me if we get hurt.” She sticks out her hand, which Adora happily takes. 

In a moment, Adora feels her body begin to tingle. It is a weird feeling, sure, but not uncomfortable. The second there is an opening, the two jogged together towards the wall Adora climbed down hours before. Going up will be harder than down, stupid gravity, but somehow the to manage to climb up together before tumbling into Adora’s room. They end up tripping over each other through the narrow window and land on top of each other. 

“Ow…” both groan in unison. 

Just then, the door whips open. Someone enters it before slamming the door shut with force. “Gods, that was close,” a familiar voice says. 

“Catra?” Adora asks. She untangles herself from Glimmer and looks towards the exit. Catra, still as the blonde, stands with her back at the door. Squinting in the dark, the princess can see oddities. A tail sticks out behind her and one one has turned gold. “Oh”

“Damn took you two long enough to get back. What the fuck where you two doing?” Catra asks. 

“We lost track of time,” Glimmer tells her. She is rubbing her head. “You didn’t get caught did you?”

“No but I was damn close. You both really owe me for that and putting me in a dress. I’m going to change.” Catra mumbles as she walks away. Just as she disappears into another room, Adora watches ‘herself’ grow cat ears. 

“Well, I guess I should change also. Now we just have to make it back into the ballroom without drawing any eyes but that was fun,” Adora says. 

“It was.” Glimmer leans forward and gives her a peck on the cheek. “If there is still one last dance, you think you’d get in trouble asking me for it?”

Adora rubs the side of her face, taking in all the warmth from Glimmer’s kiss. “I can try. Maybe I can convince my family for a dance with a ‘friend’.”

  
  



End file.
